1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operated hand held pump that is coupled to a resuscitator mask.
2. Description of Related Art
Resuscitator units are used to resuscitate someone who is not breathing correctly, or is not breathing at all. A conventional resuscitator unit contains a mask that is placed on the patients face and a pump that is coupled to the mask. The operator pushes air into the patient by squeezing the outer surface of the pump and collapsing the pump housing. The pump typically contains one-way valves that allow the pump chamber to intake and discharge air.
The amount of air received by the lungs of the patient correspond to the volume of the pump chamber. The larger the pump chamber, the more air that is pumped into the patient. Adolescents and infants typically have smaller lungs than an adult. For this reason, conventional resuscitator pumps are provided in three different sizes, infant, adolescent and adult, which each provide a different volumetric output of air.
Resuscitation is frequently administered by paramedic teams that drive to the patient. The resuscitation pumps are stored within the paramedic vehicle. Having to carry three different pumps increases the storage requirements of the resuscitator unit. Additionally, the paramedic team must first identify the size of the patient before selecting the correct pump. The identification and selection process can waste valuable time in aiding the patient. It would be desirable to have a single pump that can be used on any patient, regardless of their size.